Stonecreek
Stonecreek is a cancelled film directed by Coollegodude1 and distributed by The Unknown Productions. The film will be written by Coollegodude1 with story by Angelicious234, Coollegodude1, and Rstitch. BATMAN21005 and Rstitch serve as the film's producers. The film is an adaptation of Angelicious234's role-playing thread "Stonecreek Orphanage." The film will star Rachelmay1, BATMAN21005, Endpoint, and Littlegreen1. Being in-development since late 2012, the film is considered to be in development hell. It is unknown when the film will be released. Plot After causing the death of Owen Shorts, Machaila Hollistry escapes Stonecreek Foster Home to find her father and uncover the mystery of her abandonment. Production Coollegodude1 sought to adapt Angelicious234's role-playing thread "Stonecreek Orphanage" into a series. All members who contributed to the thread would receive a writer credit on the project. On November 29, 2013, Zilex1000 Productions agreed to fund the series. Rstitch was set up as the co-producer. The series was planned to have voice acting, with Rachelmay1 cast as the voice-acted role of the narrator. In mid-October, filming began on the series, however, the project later was cancelled after one episode being released. In early 2014, Coollegodude1 approached Zilex1000 to revive the project as the director, soon after he denied, Cool asked ██████████. The project was reworked into a film adaptation. ██████████ officially signed onto the film as a director on October 11. The Mafia Films, reopened as a subsidiary to the Neo-Avant Institution, was set up as the film's distributor. Zilex1000 Productions, as part of its share in the film, would have provided its company actors for roles in the film if requested. On October 15, the script was completed. On March 1, 2015, ██████████ retired from ROBLOXiwood, leaving the project's fate unknown. On April 25, 2015, Coollegodude1 revived the project and announced he was to be the writer and director. On June 18, 2015, an official poster was released. The script was being rewritten but was put on hold for Cool to work on other things. Cast Trivia * People who contributed to the role playing thread will not be accredited on the film as writers, however, their stories and characters may be used in the film. * Don was not a character in the role-play, and is a reference to the police-like Dons in the role-play. * Henrietta Munz's was a minor character mentioned in the role-play who is vastly different in the film adaptation. *The character Billy Enzo was a combination of two characters in the roleplay, Billy and Enzo. Enzo was not an approved character in the roleplay. * Drai's character in the role-play is vastly different in the film adaptation. * Harrison Hollistry was named Machaila's Father in the role-play. * Michael Hollistry in the role-play is different in the film version. *Johnathan Rolters was named John Rolters in the role-play. *Zilex1000 was approached to direct at one time. *The Stonecreek Orphanage is also used in the series "Frost." However, the movie Stonecreek and the series Frost are not interlinked and only share the same name and logo Category:2016 Category:Films Category:2016 Films Category:Cancelled Category:Cancelled Films